


Effortless

by kassandra_divina_trevelyan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Cunnilingus, Dom Cullen Rutherford, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, From Sex to Love, Make up sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassandra_divina_trevelyan/pseuds/kassandra_divina_trevelyan
Summary: Cullen and Olivia don’t always see eye to eye, enduring their fair share of arguments and disagreements. However, they can’t help when they come back together so effortlessly. No matter how they try to deny it, they were uniquely tied to each other.Or, Cullen and Olivia have make-up, heated sex. (set in a non-descript modern AU)
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Effortless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlatron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlatron/gifts).



> Charlie, this is a surprise treat! I tried to capture the essence of Olivia and Cullen from what I read of them. I hope you like this! XOXO
> 
> Story Theme: Chewing Gum by Nina Nesbitt

The knock on the door of Cullen’s apartment comes insistent, as he thought it might, and that makes him get off the couch. He doesn’t need to check through the peephole to see who was on the other side of the door. When he opens it to reveal Olivia Trevelyan, his not-girlfriend, standing outside his place, Cullen feels that this could end one of two ways: another fight or them making out on the couch. 

Seeing his face, Olivia frowns when seeing him, and neither of them thinks it’s the concerned kind. No, it falls under the “annoyed” umbrella. 

“Oliva,” Cullen greets, somewhat awkwardly. Their relationship normally isn’t like this, tense or plagued with uncomfortable stares lingering far too long for whatever in the Maker’s name they are. Cullen doesn’t fully know or pretend to understand the complex nature of his and Olivia’s maddening interactions. 

The two are on unsteady terms after an uncomfortable argument about where they stood, and one of them actively avoided the conversation when the other edged closer to asking. All those unspoken tensions came to a nasty head, causing the two to stop speaking for a week or so; Cullen counted the days. “What brings you by?” 

“I saw you at the bar,” Oliva says, but that doesn’t surprise Cullen. He did go to the bar to get a drink, happening to run into Olivia while there. Although, she seemed to leave during a conversation with someone from his past: Amell. 

“Yes, I was at the bar.” Cullen raises his brow, wondering what Olivia’s aim is. So, she saw him at the bar. Then what in the Maker’s name brought her to his doorstep after ignoring his apologetic texts for the last few days?   


“Let me rephrase. I saw you and Amell talking,” Olivia mentions Amell, drawing further interest from Cullen. Ah, so this has to do with him and Amell? The two of them were catching up, and yes, he did notice her slightly flirting with him when that happened. He didn’t reciprocate but couldn’t see why that might make Olivia annoyed. 

“I didn’t realize that was a problem.” He remarked after a moment. 

“It’s not—” Olivia protests, cutting herself off from how quickly she spoke. She isn’t a jealous woman as “territorial” would be her word of choice. She merely takes issue with Amell’s conduct at the bar. “—She just appeared cozy. Too cozy.” 

Cullen sighs exasperatedly, “I didn’t expect you to care about that.” Olivia appears taken aback by his nonchalance, evident in how she arches a slender brow. She crosses her arms across her chest, barely avoiding drawing Cullen’s notice.

“Why wouldn’t I?” She questions. 

“You and I are- This, according to you, is just sex.” Cullen’s eyes dodge hers and decide to trace the speckling of freckles brushed across her nose and cheeks. The placement of each freckle upon her beautiful face is something he prides himself on knowing. With his exploration, his eyes drop down toward her lips before he hauls them back up. 

He only does that out of habit, he tells himself. 

“Yeah, it is,” Oliva remarks nonchalantly, shrugging. However, nervousness prickles underneath the surface. She hates how it churns her stomach, turning it over into twisted knots when she insists. She refuses to let it show, holding her expression. “What else would it be, Cullen?”

“You were always more than just a one-night stand to me.” He quietly says, almost sounding hurt.

“Yeah, we’ve done it more than once.” Olivia reminds him, and Cullen suspects that she’s pushing his buttons at that point. She’s winning, driving him mad. 

Cullen can’t help the frustration he feels, reaching the proverbial boiling point. He clenches and quickly unclenches his hands, letting out a growl under his breath, “Maker, you are the most infuriating woman I have ever met.”

“Yeah?” Green alights when clashing against amber, the quintessential tale of an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. Cullen and Olivia find themselves at an impasse. “And why’s that?”   


“Because I feel like a mabari chasing its tail when it comes to you. We run in circles, and here’s the pattern: we have copious amounts of sex, we fall into this weird no-man’s-land that doesn’t feel like just sex, and you bolt for the Hinterlands whenever I try to bring it up. All I want is a straight answer from you.” Cullen, clearly frustrated, runs his fingers through his hair. He often does that when he’s holding back, Olivia knows him well. The entire argument ensued while she stands outside his apartment, likely meaning the neighbors caught an earful of their back and forth exchange. 

“Then, what are you going to do about it?” Olivia presses him, dares him to do something. A challenge gleams within her eyes as she understands he wants her still. Even in his frustration, he can’t deny the attraction between them. Otherwise, why would he keep glancing down at her lips and wet his lower lip? 

Cullen’s nostrils flared, not unlike a bull’s. He and Olivia tumble into a staring showdown, unbearably close as the tension surrounds them. It didn’t suddenly appear, but neither Cullen nor Olivia seem overly concerned with the shift. Their eyes are inextricably connected, and they aren’t going anywhere else. 

Neither would admit to moving in first, but their lips crash together in a passionate embrace. Need seeps through their touch, intentions clear. Although they argued, their default is (and likely would forever be) making up how they knew best. Olivia coaxes Cullen closer when she parts her lips, opening herself to enthusiastic exploration of her. The groan her move elicits from Cullen makes it worth it. 

“Bedroom?” Cullen asks in the interlude between kisses, growing rougher with each return. His hands grab at her hips, balling fists of the tight fabric of her jeans. He loves the look of skin-tight jeans on her, but right then, he desires to see them on his bedroom floor in a useless heap.

“Bedroom.” Olivia and Cullen stumble through his apartment toward his open bedroom door, wrapped around each other and occupied in making up for the lost time. The upside to arguments: hot make-up sex. They bump against the couch and a few other pieces of furniture before bursting into the bedroom. Cullen carries Olivia to the bed, depositing her onto the mattress with a slight springiness when she landed on it. 

She doesn’t wait long before Cullen’s hands attempt to rid her of her jeans. His fingers pop open the button after a few tries, trailing his eyes up. Along the way, he notices the top she’s wearing for the first time. His cheeks flush when taking in his favorite flannel–a red checkered pattern–that he let her borrow during one of her visits. 

Red is her color, undoubtedly. 

The button pops, the zipper rolls down, and her jeans are promptly removed and discarded on the floor under Cullen’s insistent fingers. Olivia watches him work, occasionally catching his eyes. She knows that she can tell him to stop at any point, but she doesn’t want him to. She suspects that he knows that too. 

Along with her jeans, Cullen hooks his fingers around her lacy bottoms and rolls them down her slender legs. Nothing between him and Olivia’s heat, Cullen expertly flips her over and onto her stomach. A soft “oomph” escapes her, but no protest. 

“Don’t move.” He barks out an order to Olivia, expecting her to listen. She knows the punishment for disobedience. While she lays on her stomach and waits for him to make his move, Cullen leans over to the bedside table drawer. He opens it, retrieves the lubricant bottle, and applies a generous helping to two of his digits. He tosses the lube back into the drawer and doesn’t concern himself with making sure it stays shut. 

His guiding hand scoops underneath her hip, purposely angling her rear upward when he gets onto the bed. He needs to make enough room for both of them. He uses his hands to spread open her thighs and catches sight of delicate pink resting between her legs. He swallows, throat suddenly drying like that of a man wandering through the desert seeing water for the first time. 

Cullen leans forward, giving a languid and experimental lick from her clit to the tight hole of her rear. He keeps within the boundaries he and Olivia set at the beginning of their arrangement, respecting her wishes. Even when they fought, Cullen would never cross her boundaries. That’s not who he was. 

Olivia’s breathing, which turns heavy from his hot tongue teasing her, encourages Cullen to introduce his fingers. He gave a mumbled preparation warning and the chance for Olivia to object, but she chose to whine demandingly. He pushes his fingers inside of her, not afraid to get knuckle deep before he started thrusting them in and out. Olivia grabs at the bedding and starts her own rhythm to the cresting thrusts of Cullen’s fingering. 

This doesn’t escape Cullen’s notice, though. 

“I thought I told you to not move,” Cullen’s voice comes strict, unyielding to Olivia’s ears. She wriggles her rear against his fingers, pushing his digits in knuckle deep. She rolls her head back, panting lightly. Upon not getting a response, Cullen leans forward and stills his fingers, “Didn’t I?” 

“Bite me.” Olivia snaps back playfully, all in good fun. She likes the push and pull whenever she challenges Cullen in his commanding mode. Cullen’s eyes narrow pointedly, and he huffs. 

“If you insist.” Olivia doesn’t prepare or realize what that means until Cullen sinks a lightly rough bite into the fleshy curve of her ass. She moans loudly, sinking her nails into the pillow perfectly within grabbing reach. Cullen continues his bites to the back of her thighs, alternating between dragging his tongue to stroke her heat and the insistent finger fucking mercilessly toying with her arousal. His fingers move in and out with ease, facilitated by the lube and her natural wetness. 

Olivia moans with each touch, managing a hoarse, “Don’t- stop- Cullen!” 

Cullen has no problem obliging the request to keep fucking her between his tongue and fingers, lavishing attention onto Olivia. He notices the signs of her arousal building steadily and fast-approaching orgasm, but he slows instead of speeding up. Olivia eventually catches on, unable to stifle a whine when Cullen teasingly disengages his fingers before the much-anticipated climax. 

Oh, so he thought he would get away with denying her? Tough chance. 

“So, what are we now?” Cullen cleans off his fingers, not wanting to waste a single drop of her love he worked out of her. Swiping the flat of his tongue up his digits, he lets out a low groan where Olivia can overhear. 

Cullen’s question lingers in the air for a moment, interjecting the bout of heavy breathing exchanged in the silence. Olivia glances over her shoulder, sweeping back her fiery hair with a purr, “You’ll need more than foreplay to get the answer to that, Rutherford.” 


End file.
